


Karadox (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 4, enjoy, inbetween canon convo, moving shit from my tumblr, old shit i moved her, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: I wanted to start small, this is the conversation between Kara and Brainy about the classics (4x08)





	Karadox (mini fic)

“We are all interested in the future, for that is where you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives. And remember, my friends, future events such as these will effect you in the future.“ 

‘I must admit despite the complete lack of any film making prowess the man had relentless motivation for his craft’ Brainy stated as he past Kara the bowl of popcorn. 

‘I wouldn’t say that he had no talent I mean he did make one of the most memorable movies of all time.’ 

‘well yes the man was certainly a marvel of misshapen imagination’

‘that’s one why to put it I guess. I always found it intersecting that a person who hid so much was so willing to put so much of themselves out there. how could anyone be so expressive in one part of there life but so hidden in another’ Brainy turned to Kara taking in the look on her face he could not quite place the emotion it was conveying but he was able to tell her words held personal undertones.

‘Mind you I can’t speck for Mr Wood but based off my simulations and not unlike someone else I know, he most likely felt that the parts of his life he wished to show where worth shearing, and that those things were also worth pursuing in spite of others judgement and what some might call a logical and reasonable thought process.’ 

“all of us on earth know there is a time to live and a time to die”

Kara smiled. ‘logical and reasonable huh. I guess your right and besides he’s not remembered for what he hid about his life is remembered for what he showed. but good Rao was it bazaar ’ 

‘as are you Kara. not the bazaar part, the showing part I mean ’ 

‘I thought you were not meant to say anything about the future’ 

‘usually no but if it is something as obvious as how remarkable your impact is then I can indulge in telling you that, repetitively if I must.’ brainy smiles to her. Kara then puts the bowl on the table and leans into to the couch resting her head on brainy’s shoulder.

‘I don’t need to hear it all the time but on days like this its nice to be reminded that what i do still matters.’

‘it always dose Kara no matter who you are, as long as your willing to share it.’

‘thanks Brainy.’

‘you are must welcome, Kara.’

**Author's Note:**

> this has from my tumblr ithinkthingsaboutstuff, so there my of my nonsense there, also these are old so the quitly might not be the best, also also I'm dyslexic so there is going to be spelling mistakes


End file.
